


Objetos para mimar

by ieroflower



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Basicamente lo que dice el titulo, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, vocabulario argentino
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 13:02:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3411593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ieroflower/pseuds/ieroflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-Don't hide yourself in regret, just love yourself and you're set -movió la flechita del mouse sobre donde decía "Agregar al carrito" e hizo click- Im on the right track baby i was born this wayyyyyy...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Objetos para mimar

Gerard Way, 24 años, soltero y todavía compartiendo cuarto con su hermano. No hace falta aclarar que seguía viviendo bajo el techo de sus padres.

Ser soltero no quería decir que era un virgen de 24 años que se encerraba en su cuarto a jugar al LOL. Al menos no del todo.

 

Gerard había estado en muchas relaciones, muchas...bueno, en realidad, solo tres y si cuenta aquella vez que jugo a ser el papá en 5to grado. No era muy experimentado en el área pero eso no significaba que sea un idiota. Su ultima relación había durado: Siete meses, cinco días y las dos horas y media de la fiesta en la casa de Bob. Va, en realidad, las primeras dos horas y media porque si hacemos un retroceso, Gerard salio corriendo del lugar antes de que alguien vomitara en la mesada. 

 

-No fue tan así -dijo Gerard mientras lavaba el ultimo de los platos- me metió los cuernos y yo lo vi.

Mikey lo miro incrédulo y levanto los vasos de la mesa dejándolos adentro de la pileta mientras Gerard secaba los platos -Es tu novio...no se supone que ¿Lo reclames?

-NO! al menos no cuando puede hacerte mierda en dos segundos...-acomodo los platos y se seco las manos con el repasador- se va a dar cuenta de lo mucho que le hago falta.

Y sin decir otra cosa, se fue corriendo a su cuarto. Mikey se apoyo en la mesada y miro por la ventana. El cielo estaba celeste y con pocas nubes. Perfecto para ese momento. 

Suspiro y miro el cielo- Dios, porque no me diste un hermano que se la coma pero que vaya al gimnasio, al menos asi podría ir a golpear a la gente en vez de planear cosas sacadas de películas.

Desde el piso de arriba se escucho que Gerard grito "TE ESCUCHE". Escuchaba la música a todo volumen pero el hijo de puta podía darse cuenta si te comias las uñas, sin mirarte y diez metros alejado.

 

 

 

Gerard abrio Google Chrome y googleo: Adopta un chico

No estaba loco, esa pagina existía. La  había visto en un anuncio en tumblr. 

Y si, ahí estaba.

**AdoptáUnChico.com.ar - Hombres-objeto para mirar**

Hizo click y entro a la pagina. Era una pagina claramente ideada para mujeres, pero en ningun lado decía que sus clientes no podían ser hombres.

Hacerse un perfil fue algo rápido, no era mucha ciencia. Lo mismo de siempre, nombre, hotmail, contraseña y nombre de usuario.

BlueBats era ahora cliente de AdoptáUnChico, bueno, clienta porque todavía no estaba lista la versión homosexual. Pf, lo que se pierden.

Entro a youtube, se puso los auriculares y comenzó a stalkear perfil por perfil mientras escuchaba Born This Way de Lady Gaga.

La pagina era bastante completa. Productos regionales, Productos que te podrían gustar...pero lo mejor, fue la sección para personalizar tu busqueda: Físico, Estilo, Plus y Vicios.

 

Lo que Gerard claramente necesitaba era alguien que compita con su ex y que sea lo suficientemente bueno como para que se de cuenta que había gente mejor que el. Aunque sinceramente lo dudaba.

Estuvo al menos una hora y media buscando entre las opciones que aparecieron según sus gustos, hasta que encontró a alguien que no tenía la edad de su papá o cara de fan de la pornografía casera.

Frank, San Telmo, 22 años. **_Hizo click_**

**__ **

Era lindo, bastante lindo como para estar en ese tipo de paginas. Su foto no mostraba tanto, pero lo suficiente como para darte cuenta que podías comer helado directamente desde su cara. En su perfil no decía nada sobre ser bisexual, pero ya que Gerard había puesto eso en su busqueda, supuso que si lo era. ¿Si no porque aparecería?

-Don't hide yourself in regret, just love yourself and you're set -movió la flechita del mouse sobre donde decía "Agregar al carrito" e _**hizo click**_ \- Im on the right track baby i was born this wayyyyyy...

 

Ya tenía un "Objeto a su carrito" ahora tenía que esperar a que Frank le contestara. Y dado que su ultima conexion era hace 6 horas, dudaba que tarde mucho. Al menos un día como mucho. Y

Y dicho y hecho, al otro día, Gerard se despertó con un "Encanto" en su cuentad de AdoptáUnChico. Un encanto era básicamente una petición para comunicarse con vos. El "Encanto" era de Frank. Y obviamente acepto. Al aceptar, se abro una pestaña de mensajes y con ella, un mensaje de Frank.

 

"Por favor decime que sos hombre y no una otaku que me quiere llevar a convenciones de anime para ponerme orejas y pegarme un cartel que diga "Soy esclavo de mi novia Neko" " 

 

Gerard sonrió y negó. Pelotudo, como si Frank lo pudiera ver.

 

"Soy hombre y supongo eso no es un problema. Voy a las convenciones de comics, eso cuenta?. Si sirve de consuelo, soy alergico a los gatos y que seas mi esclavo no esta en m i lista de fetiches"

 

Reviso la ultima conexión de Frank. Estaba conectado, así que no tardo en contestar.

 

"Perfecto, me gustan los hombres y los comics. No tenes foto y eso me perturba un poco pero, ¿Podemos arreglar eso no? Estoy dentro de los precios cuidados, asi que queda todo en vos"

 

Gerard leyo en mensaje y se tiro a la cama con la tablet en las manos. ¿Precios cuidados?. 

El resto, fueron negocios. Frank y Gerard quedaron en encontrarse en el Subway del Abasto Shopping. Era un lugar seguro para ambos. Para Gerard, para prevenirse de asesinos y para Frank si quería correr cuando le vea la cara.

 

 

 

Gerard se miro una ultima vez en el espejo del baño y se mordio el labio. Se guiño el ojo y sonrio. Tenia que admitir que no era feo pero por alguna razon parecia no gustarle a los hombres. Tal vez era porque sus facciones demasiado femeninas y parecía mas mujer que hombre, pero no era su culpa, eran sus genes.

Se toco el pelo y se dio cuenta que se había olvidado teñirse. Ahora tenía el pelo negro y por alguna razón, la parte de arriba estaba color rubio...o castaño...o de algún color raro.

Se acomodo su remera favorita, la de Madonna, y agarro el celular para ver que tenía un mensaje de un numero desconocido.

"Ya llegue, estoy en frente a Subway, en una mesa con tres sillas y una remera celeste- xofrnk"

Ya era hora.

Y con Material Girl sonando a través de los auriculares, Gerard hizo su camino desde el baño del shopping hasta el patio de comidas. 

Este era su único plan y esperaba que funcione. El idiota de su ex se iba a dar cuenta que los hombres si lo querían e iba a tener que recuperarlo para no lastimar su orgullo. Bueno, al menos así funcionaba en su cabeza.

Se paro en una esquina del patio de comidas y comenzó a mirar por la zona del Subway. Y si, ahi estaba Frank y no se veía como un loco asesino o un viejo adicto al porno casero. Se veía como en la foto. Y sus tatuajes eran reales.

Estaba por empezar Poker Face, y por mas que quisiera escucharla completa y subirse a la mesa a cantar, prefirió caminar hacia Frank mientras sentía que era una pasarela. 

"Este es tu momento" pensó Gerard. Frank levanto la vista, vio a Gerard y levanto la mano para saludarlo. 

Quiso devolver el saludo con una sonrisa y guiñando el ojo, pero por no mirar el camino, termino chocandose con un nene de 5 años que venía corriendo. Como hizo para caerse...no sabe, no lo entiende. No sabe si por el golpe o porque es imposible tropezarte con una criatura. Pero estaba en el piso así que era obvio que se había caído por culpa del pendejo. 

Frank se levanto de la mesa rápido y camino hacia Gerard en lo que el tardaba en levantarse del suelo.

-Realmente pense que ibas a ser un viejo gordo y grasiento, pero...te caiste del cielo? porque creo que sos un angel sin alas- Frank sonrío jugando con el piercing que tenía en la boca y la ofreció la mano en forma de saludo.

-Uhm, me caí por el nene y un ángel sin alas sería...¿Una persona?. 

-Claro, si -Frank pareció arrepentirse de ofrecer la mano como saludo y se la llevo a la nuca -Uhm, te parece si nos..sentamos? 

Gerard asintió y ambos se sentaron en la mesa donde Frank había dejado su mochila. Era bajito, definitivamente no había mentido sobre que medía 1,67m. Tenía la nariz y el labio perforados y toda  una manga tatuada, el resto del brazo eran mas dibujos separados que una manga. Se quedo mirando los tatuajes de Frank sin disimular. 

-¿Te gustan? la gente suele pensar que soy parte de algún pacto satánico o algo así-

-Culto, un culto satánico

Frank asintió y señalo a Gerard para darle la razón- Si, eso, culto satánico. ¿Y contame...porque tenes un perfil de mujer y estas buscando hombres?

Se mordió el labio y empezó a clavarse las uñas en las manos. Por suerte, Frank no lo veía ya que las tenía debajo de la mesa, porque si no fuera por eso, se hubiera dado cuenta que era una bola de nervios.

-Uhm, necesito...necesito alguien que...¿Que se haga pasar por mi novio? 

-No pareces seguro. Tenes que decirlo en tono de afirmación -Aclaro la voz y se sento derecho levantando el menton- Necesito a alguien que se haga pasar por mi novio. 

-Claro, si eso, lo que decis. Eso necesito -Agarro su celular del bolsillo del pantalon y busco una foto de su ex. Le puso zoom y se la mostro a Frank- Necesito que vuelva conmigo.

Frank entrecerro los ojos y agarro el celular. Segun el movimiento de sus dedos, le estaba poniendo zoom. 

En un momento a otro, su curiosidad cambio a una expresión de asco total- Ew, ¿Porque?. Amigo, es un asco...tiene...tiene una remera del chabon ese de youtube? Que asco chabon.

Gerard le saco el celular y le dio una ultima mirada a la foto. No era feo o al menos a el le gustaba. 

-¿Me vas a ayudar o no?

-¿Trajiste lo que pedi?

Gerard suspiro y saco un poster del festival de Woodstock en el '79. Era su reliquia pero estaba dispuesto a darlo a cambio de recuperar la única relación seria que tuvo.

Frank prácticamente le arranco el poster de las manos y se lo guardo rápidamente en la mochila. Apoyo los brazos en la mesa y se inclino para darle un beso a Gerard. 

Nunca había sentido el metal de un piercing en medio de un beso, pero definitivamente le gustaba. 

 

 

-

Mikey se encargo de mencionar "accidentalmente" que Gerard estaba saliendo con alguien. Y lo hacía siempre lo mas cerca del ex de su hermano, lo gritaba, lo repetía mas de cinco veces, incluso se acerco a pedirle algo solo para confundirse el nombre y decirle "Frank" en vez de "Bert". 

Mientras tanto, Gerard y Frank pasaban sus días juntos. Y literalmente juntos, Frank vivía en San Telmo y Gerard estaba en la otra punta. Asi que como excusa de que era un amigo que venía de lejos, se quedaba a dormir. Era increíble que pida permiso a los 24 años pero vivía en la casa de sus padres, ellos eran quienes compraban la comida.

-Pido retruco 

-No estamos jugando al Truco Frank, es el Jodete. 

Frank tiro las cartas y se cruzo de brazos- No entiendo tus juegos. No juego a las cartas. ¿Porque el basto parece un consolador exótico? Quiero salirrrrrrr. 

Gerard suspiro y se puso a juntar las cartas en silencio. Frank era insoportable, parecía un nene caprichoso que encima le afanaba las remeras para dormir.

"No me importa, estan sucias, no es que te este usando la ropa limpia para dormir"

Tenía razón, pero igual eso no era motivo para sacarle las cosas.

 

Alguien toco el timbre y ambos se miraron. Gerard se levanto a mirar por la ventana y se tapo la boca escondiendose atras de las cortinas.

-Es el? -Frank susurro como si sea quien sea fuera a escucharlo. Gerard asintió preocupado ¿Que se suponía que tenía que hacer ahora?

-Yo me encargo 

 

 

Frank se saco la remera, se miro al espejo y se despeino un poco. Empezó a morderse los labios hasta dejarselos rojos y se escupió las manos para pasarse la saliva por la cara. ¿Que mierda hacia el chabon? 

Gerard lo siguió por las escaleras y se escondió en la cocina para espiar. Frank antes de abrir la puerta se desabrocho el pantalon. Sonrió y abrió. 

 

-Hola! ¿Sos amiguito de Mikey? -Frank sonrió mirando a la persona en la puerta y fingió darse cuenta de que tenía el pantalon desabrochado para acomodarselo como se debe.

-No...estoy buscando a Gerard. ¿Esta? 

Gerard solo veía a Frank de espaldas, pero estaba seguro que estaba haciendo alguna expresión que lograba que Bert apretara los puños para pegarle. Porque era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo.

-Estamos ocupados ahora. Me duele la espalda y Gerard hace  unos masajes...¿Alguna vez te hizo masajes? es wow

-Si, soy el novio

-Oh -Frank miro para atras y fingió llamar a Gerard -GERARD! AMOR! CREO QUE HAY ALGUIEN CONFUNDIDO EN LA PUERTA, DICE QUE SOS SU NOVIO.

Gerard salio de la cocina y apareció atras de Frank, sin antes desacomodarse el pelo para al menos poder combinar con el. 

-Bert! Hola...hola...ehm el es Frank -señalo a Frank- y es mi novio.

 

 

Y todo paso demasiado rápido. Demasiado para su gusto. 

En un momento Frank estaba abrazandolo y en otro estaba tirado en el piso a las puteadas.

Mikey salio corriendo del baño cuando escucho el golpe de la espalda de Frank contra la mesita del living y le empezó a tirar desodorante a Bert en la cara. 

Desodorante.

Desodorante de mujer. 

-¿Que pasa? No te bancas que Gerard prefiera salir con alguien que no se la pase pajeandose viendo unos pelotudos jugar jueguitos en youtube?. ¿Venis a buscarlo porque te duelen los huevos y queres garcharte a alguien? 

Gerard se puso rojo de vergüenza y le dio un golpe a Frank en la espalda para que pare. Pero no paro. 

-¿Queres pelear? Salgamos afuera. A ver si te la bancas cuando no me agarras desprevenido.

Bert lo miro y sonrío dando tres pasos para atras sin sacar la mirada de Frank. Eso era claramente una invitacion a pelea que Frank no nego.

Ambos salieron a la vereda y detras de Frank, salieron Gerard y Mikey que no sabían que hacer.

Gerard no sabía si estaba entusiasmado por el hecho de que Bert peleaba por el, porque Frank peleaba por el o porque por primera vez alguien se peleaba por el. Mikey no sabía si tenía que subir a cambiarse, si tenia que ajustarse mas la toalla en la cintura o si se notaban demasiado sus rodillas deformes. Pero ambos terminaron por reaccionar, intercambiaron miradas e hicieron lo que creían que debían hacer.

Gerard agarro a Bert y Mikey agarro a Frank.

Bert se cagaba de risa y Frank...Frank parecía que si lo soltaban iba a terminar cortando cabezas. Definitivamente era buen actor.

-¿Sabes que te esta usando no? Este tipo te quiere coger no mas...mirate -Bert apenas le levanto la remera a Gerard y nego mirandolo- Soy el unico en todo el lugar que te dio pelota. Nadie te va a tratar como yo. 

Gerard se sintio horrible. Y si tenía el autoestima por el piso entonces ahora directamente ya ni existía. Lamentablemente tenía razon, Frank no estaba con el porque se lo quería coger, pero tampoco estaba con el porque le gustaba. Lo había comprado por un poster en una pagina de internet.

Su plan se le había dado vuelta y ahora solo tenía ganas de hacer una cosa. 

Volvió a correr, pero esta vez, adentro de la casa.

-

 

Cuando se despertó era domingo y mediodía. Había dormido hasta el otro día y con la puerta trabada. Porque Mikey y Frank se pasaron toda la noche intentando pasar y el no los dejo entrar porque era una minitah de mierda.

Seguro Mikey había dormido en el sillon y Frank en la bañadera o en un par de sillas, quien sabe.

Alguien toco la puerta y Gerard se levanto para sacar la traba. Era Mikey.

-Hasta que decidiste dejarme pasar a MI cuarto 

-¿Que paso?

Mikey se tiro a la cama y se saco las zapatillas- Te fuiste, Bert se empezó a reír y Frank se tiro encima de el pero como Bert le agarro las manos para que no lo golpee, lo empezó a morder. A MORDER. Parecia un perrito. Primero le mordió el hombro, después le mordió el cuello y despues le mordió la nariz. LA NARIZ. Tuvo que soltarlo, obviamente.

-Que Frank que?

-Preguntale, esta abajo. Andate y dejame dormir -Mikey le tiro un almohadon y Gerard se lo devolvió pero mas fuerte. Idiota.

 

 

Frank estaba sentado en el sillon con el celular y al parecer eso fue lo único que hizo en toda la noche porque tenía ojeras y los ojos bastante rojos. O se había dado con algo o definitivamente no durmió. 

-Hoy me voy, ,creo que ya hice mi uhm, trabajo.

Gerard lo miro sin entender y Frank levanto la mirada.

-Te diste cuenta que tu ex es una  mierda, supongo. No voy a ayudarte a que vuelvas con el.

Claro, Frank se tenía que ir en algun momento y el volvía a ser el cornudo pelotudo. Se encogió de hombros y le ofreció una sonrisa.

-Esta bien, gracias.

Ambos se abrazaron y Frank sonrío, acerco la cara para darle un beso en la mejilla pero se arrepintió y se separo para ofrecerle la mano en forma de saludo.

 

Eso fue todo, Frank había cruzado la puerta con su mochila. Se había ido. Al menos había pasado una buena semana. Tal vez podía hablarle como amigos ya que todavía tenia su numero. Tal vez.

Agarro el celular y abrió el chat de Frank solo para ver su foto de perfil. Era la misma que en el perfil de AdoptáUnChico...no iba a perder esa oportunidad. 

Tenía una habilidad increíble para escribir mensajes con total rapidez y en dos minutos, Frank ya lo había leído.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

-¿Te acordas cuando nos conocimos?

Frank enarco una ceja y miro a Gerard mientras se llevaba una cucharada de helado a la boca. 

-Hace tres años y jamas me voy a olvidar de ese mensaje.

Gerard se empezo a reír y agarro su cuchara para transformarlo en un microfono -It's hard to believe that i couldn't see...

Frank trago el helado y se acerco a Gerard para compartir "microfono" y ambos cantaron la frase que seguia- You were always there besides me

-No puedo creer que volví a tu casa porque me habías mandado un video de High School Musical -Frank sonrío apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Gerard.

-No puedo creer que hayas vuelto cantando la cancion. 

-Te amo tarado

Gerard lo miro y le dio un beso sin dejar de sonreír. 

-No me voy arrepentir de haberte adoptado.

 

 

_**So Lonely before, I finally found...What i've been looking for...** _

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

### 

 

**Author's Note:**

> tutururu tutururururu


End file.
